A Heart Needs Wings To Fly
by WaterGlyph
Summary: Sequal to A Soft Touch to the Heart, Ally and Chichiri are seperated by both time and space now that the bond between the two worlds is broken. Can Ally pick up the threads of an old life or heal the broken connection for the greatest love of all? ChiriOC
1. Chapter 1

12/5/07

A Heart Needs Wings To Fly

Sequel to "A Soft Touch To The Heart"

Summary:

After Ally's journey into the _Universe of the Four Gods_, she has returned against her will to her own world. Fate brought Ally and Chichiri together, but when two lonely hearts yearn to meet once more…can they be given a second chance?

Author's Note: Long time no type! I've been very busy with it being my Junior Year in High School. Homework's Galore! So as I try to survive, I also find time to write.

Many of you were very kind to follow my story "**A Soft Touch To The Heart**" and were left kind of hanging. Therefore I have decided to write this sequel, so that Chichiri and Ally may have a chance at love once more. So I only ask that if you do read, you will review and give me some criticism. I honestly do not care how many reviews I get, I simply want to write a good an enjoyable story. But I really do love getting notes from you guys, and would greatly appreciate some feedback. First of all, tell me if you like the idea of this sequel! Now…let is begin the story….

Chapter 1

Chichiri and Tasuki's Perspective 

_"I miss you like the sun misses the flowers,_

_like the sun misses the flowers in the depths of winter,_

_instead of beauty to direct it's light to,_

_the heart hardens like the frozen world which your absence has banished me to."_  
—William in "A Knight's Tale"

It was absolutely hopeless. Tasuki fingered the rim of his glass, watching the generous amount of sake ripple from contact. For some reason, he was just as depressed as the monk. It had almost been an entire year since Ally had come into their lives, and it was shocking to realize that she had made such an impact upon them both. Yet now that she was gone…it was like life wasn't worth living anymore. It had no purpose for waking up in the morning to see her bright and smiling face, her adventurous spirit, and listen to her knowledgeable words.

Chichiri hid his pain well, like always. His scarred face constantly remained masked, permanently smiling a fake smile that denied any sad emotion. The only time he did remove the mask, was in sleep. Only then he would alleviate the pain of memories with dreams, which always evolved into a nightmare.

After a couple months of having Chichiri waking up in cold sweat, Tasuki had confronted him head on, demanding an explanation. Yet the monk would remain as silent as stone, refusing to speak until his chi was controlled. This was unfortunately a continuous process, in which the fiery bandit refused to tamper with. Whatever it was he was suffering…Chichiri was the only one who could overcome it. All he needed was the most classic and potent of remedies, time.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, he downed the glass in one swig and motioned for another. This was going to be a rough night; Chichiri was more solemn than usual. Casting an amber glance in his companion's direction, he watched as the monk simply stared at a steaming cup of tea. '_There's got to be a way…to get her out of his mind.' _He thought to himself before feeling the rush of acrimoniously strong yet soothing liquid rush down his throat. Not that he didn't miss her as well. In fact…for a short time…he believed himself to be in love with her. But he never dared show it, for fear of interfering with the growing relationship between her and Chichiri.

Another glass, another memory to drown. That was his motto. There were too many pains in both their lives, there was no need to remember them and endure their existence. When he downed yet another glass, the bar tender cast him a suspicious glance. The bandit had consumed almost 3 bottles of sake yet was still able to contemplate, much less look completely healthy and not flushed. Apparently he had done this before.

"Oi, Chichiri." He murmured, breaking the monk's concentration on the constant stream of steam roiling from the cup of tea. "Come an' join me. Ya could use a drink."

"No, thank you Tasuki." Chichiri replied, grasping the cup within both hands to capture some of its warmth. The bandit merely sighed helplessly, and turned back around in his seat and motioned for another refill.

-------------------------------------------

Escaping the claustrophobically suffocating atmosphere of the dimly lit tavern, Chichiri tasted the cold night air swirling past, making his embroidered kesa flap around him. His aimless and stealthy stride halted upon the crest of the hill, hand resting upon the seam of the mask until it was lifted away from his face. The monk sighed with pleasure as the coolness kissed his naked face, sighing past the scar. Opening his eye, he glanced out at the evening sky as it sparkled above with countless constellations. So many times he had been told that he was a character within a book, and so many times he had refused to believe it…. Was he so different that he didn't deserve a chance to live the life that he wanted? Was it possible to connect two worlds…as well as two hearts?

--------------------------------------------

He had made the wish after all. He had told the Gods to break the bond between the two worlds and send Ally back to her own time. Yet the bitter taste of loneliness never ceased its persistent reminder within the back of his mind. An infinite amount of tears had been spilt on Ally's account, yet he couldn't find a reason to stop. His heart ached with every beat without her beside him. The memory of her smile haunted his thoughts, and plagued him with a tormenting passion that seemed to grow with each tear he shed. He had cried out to the Gods above, asking them the same question over and over again…. Why?

Throughout his life, he had dealt with the pain of loss for the ones he loved. So many times he had promised himself to not form a connection, and too many times he had had to say goodbye because of that connection. But with Ally it was different, it wasn't just goodbye…it was forever and an eternity without love.

So many times Ally had asked what her true purpose was in his world, and still to this day…he did not know.

The last kiss they shared still continued to burn upon his lips, like a dream he was trying to remember…

----------------------------------------------------

Ally's Perspective 

Ally opened her aqua eyes, watching as the new day began to unfold through her open window. Golden sunshine warmed her face, tracing her profile with light until she turned her head back into the pillow. There was a soft crunch as she moved her arm. Lifting her head, she stared at the object that she had come in contact with. It was her notebook, and it was open to the page she had drawn/sketched a realistic Chichiri. He was unmasked (of course) and wore a warm smile that he had only showed her. His open amber eye was soft-as were the rest of his features-and his collection of light blue bangs continued to defy gravity in its light bounce.

She bit her bottom lip, nibbling it slightly as she had done for the past few weeks. Summer was halfway done, and during the beginning of the relaxation period away from school…she had been transported into an entirely different world, embarked upon a quest, and had fallen in love. Nothing made sense anymore, not even the story she had written down within her journal. At first it had all seemed to be just a dream, yet ever since that supposed 'dream' had occurred…she had never been the same.

Slowly curling herself into a ball, she closed her eyes. Flashes of memories began to piece themselves together in a series of colorful remembrances. A masked smile, a gentle hand that combed through her hair, a strong and protective embrace, an indescribable kiss filled with magic, and an extended hand that reached to her as she disappeared. Her fingers brushed her lips; she could still feel his kiss upon them…. There was no other way to describe it…. It was almost burning….

"Chichiri." She murmured his name, savoring the sound and how it rolled off of her tongue. It was the very essence of her being, yet a secret she kept close to her heart. No one knew of her adventures within the _Universe of the Four Gods _except for her.

------------------------------

Throwing the sheets off of her, she scrambled out of bed and quickly opened her closet to find a box, filled with manga books. Unearthing the box from the mess of clothes and childhood trinkets of the past, she found the _Fushigi Yugi_ books her good friend Kate had given to her at a garage sale. They mainly revolved around her favorite senshi of Suzaku and his horrible past. Flipping open to the same exact pages she had before she had been transported to the world of ancient China. Much to her dismay…nothing happened. _Nothing_ worked. There was no way to transport her back into the world where Chichiri existed other than as a drawing on paper. She squinted at the picture of his knee, where the cloth of his pants had been ripped, revealing the Chinese symbol for Chichiri's constellation. The same four lines which had appeared upon her forehead before she had…. (See Chapter 14 of "A Soft Touch to the Heart")

Closing the book and returning it into the box, she sat in the pool of morning light, a curtain of long chestnut hair fell in front of her face to conceal the warm tears that began their journey down her flushed cheeks.

"I…I can't…." She sobbed silently, "I can't reach him." Covering her face with her hands, she endeavored to gather herself and swallow back the sadness she had been bottling up for weeks, but to no avail. "Why can't I just…be stronger and forget him?" She inhaled deeply, then released a slow and long exhale that came out shakier than anticipated. Not only was she frightened of never seeing him again, but she was also afraid of being alone with no one to understand her as Chichiri had.

------------------------------------

She swore under her breath and rose to her feet to get dressed. Today would be a simple attire consisting of light blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Pulling her incredibly long hair back into a messy bun, she inserted a couple bobby pins to hold it in place, and then leaned forward to examine her puffy face. Her eyes were slightly red and shimmered with water; her cheeks burned a harsh pink with the remnants of dry and sticky trails of tears.

"Ally, time for breakfast!" Came her mother's voice from downstairs, causing Ally to jump slightly. She had been so engrossed within memories that she had neglected the reality around her.

"Oh great." She hurriedly dabbed at her eyes, attempting to dry them and look somewhat presentable, so that no one would be able to guess that she had been crying. Fanning at her face to speed up the process she quickly pulled on a pair of matching socks and half skipped and half stumbled down the hall and stairs to the kitchen.

If there was one thing about feeling awful, it was the atmosphere. The burning sunshine did little to brighten her day; in fact… it only seemed to make it worse. Her family had asked her if she had wanted to go shopping with them, but she refused. She didn't need anything nor want anything, all she truly desired was some alone time to think and set things straight. And there was only one place where she could do that.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inventing a creative stride that would fit the tempo of her music, she turned up the volume to her iPod until the tune blocked out everything else. The neighborhood houses that passed her by did not exist; nor did the speeding cars or even the road beneath her feet. She was dancing and walking at the same time as she made her way down the street towards the direction of the library. "It's a cruel, Cruel Summer, leaving me here on my own it's a cruel cruel summer, now you're gone, you're not the only one it's a cruel…" (Song: Cruel Summer by Ace of Base or Bananarama) Now that she had passed the stop sign and a gathering of small coffee shops, she was only a block or two away from the public library. It had always been her favorite place to seek peace and quite, and was the one place where people didn't expect something from you.

----------------------------

By the time she had come to her desired location, it was mid-afternoon, and the annoyingly sunny skies had become clouded and leaden. Thinking it odd that the weather should have changed so rapidly within a half-hour's time, she simply shrugged and took her earphones out, then tucked her iPod into the pocket of her pants.

Everything was quiet. It was almost deafeningly silent as she entered the sanctuary of books and knowledge. The familiar scent of old paper overwhelmed her stressed senses, allowing her a chance to breathe and organize jumbled thoughts. Smiling appreciatively her feet began to steer her towards the second floor, where the fiction section was located.

The entire series of _Fushigi Yugi_ was at her disposal, yet she dared not reach out for it. Already Chichiri tormented her with every breath she took, if she looked upon him here—in public—she would only turn into a complete mess. Strutting past the tantalizing shelf, she went in search of something less…memorable when she ran into something even worse. The DVD's.

"Oh no, won't you please leave me ALONE?!" Ally demanded exasperatedly, tired of turning around every corner and constantly being reminded of _him_. Casting a glace towards the other surroundings shelves, she desperately sought to concentrate on _anything_ but the manga or the anime DVD's. The librarian who sat on the other side of the room was busy stamping the inside covers of books that were about to be donated and sold. Every now and then they would look up, steal a glance at her, raise a precarious eyebrow, then return to their studious work. Ally approached them, slowly at first, and then preceded until she was standing right in front of them.

"Excuse me."

The young man looked up from his busy stamping process and frowned slightly, apparently he wasn't in a very cheerful mood, which did little to brighten her own.

"May I help you?" Setting aside the book, he folded his hands together and leaned forward upon his desk as if he were about to begin an interrogation.

"Yes, I was wondering whether you know of any writing contests. Usually they come around this time of year."

"No, not that I know of."

"Any clubs then?"

He sighed. This drew Ally to believe that his stamping job was more important than a young girl's commitment in being a part of the library's activities. Especially when he worked here. Usually librarians were always on the prowl for young victims, he must've been new.

"The only activity that is coming up is the 'Anime Café'."

She raised a martyred glace towards the ceiling. Fate was toying with her, and was apparently enjoying the punishment it was bestowing upon her.

"Thank you but no, I'd rather take a charring with Tasuki's tessen."

The librarian blinked behind his ridiculously nerdy glasses, his expression clearly read that he didn't understand the joke nor did he appreciate the beauty of sarcasm. She nodded thankfully and stomped off towards the non-fiction section, hoping that she might find something else.

Needless to say, Ally was unsuccessful when it came to a subject other than romance. She ran into a display of an upcoming play that featured…three guesses what…_Romeo and Juliet_. Treading down another isle she came to yet another dead end where the entire series of _Chicken Noodle Soup for the Teenage Soul_ nearly had her in tears. The last thing she needed was love therapy, especially since she had fallen for a fictional character that didn't even exist in the real world. He was a drawing, a mind's creation, nothing more than an idea.

"Ideas, such troublesome things that can be both dangerous and…irresistible." She murmured while leaning dependently against the shelf next to her. What a fickle thing the heart was, how it could easily be swayed by an idea created by another person. Like a moth drawn to a flame she was attracted to the perfect idealism of a Prince Charming, and although she found one…it wasn't meant to be.

Not able to stand the agony within her heart, she descended the stairs to the lower floor, but not without casting the manga and DVD shelf a teary glare.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Ally whispered disdainfully before departing.

----------------------------------------------------------

The sky was crying, clouds heavy and gray with rain caused the storm to churn angrily above. Ally was stranded in a place she no longer wished to be, and was left to suffer with her nose and forehead pressed up against the cool surface of the stained-glass window. The smell of old books was making her sick, and her mind was fuzzy with thoughts that had become as tangled as thread. Outside, in the parking lot, she watched as a young couple came into sight. The young girl was pleadingly pulling her bow towards the shelter of the library's entrance, but he stopped her, spun her around, and kissed her. Before long they were practically making out in public, and did not care if people stared. _'That does it! THAT crosses the line!' _Her thoughts steamed like an angry teakettle as she pushed open the front doors and broke into a run, passing by the kissing couple and beyond the territory of the library, not caring if she got wet.

Panting heavily during her frantic sprint towards home, Ally's chest heaved as she felt the rain pelt down against her face like bullets. She clutched her shoulders, rubbing at the pale skin to bring some life and warmth back into it. The storm only continued to grow worse with each splashing step, staining her clothes with water until Ally was officially soaked to the bone. "Chichiri…Chichiri…Chichiri…." She spoke her thoughts, revolving only around one person, one man, and one love.

---------------------------------------------------

Dashing in through the front door she kicked off her shoes and raced her way up the stairs and down the hall into her bedroom. The door slammed behind her, thunder illuminating her bedroom with an ominous blue light. Upon the floor lay the box, the one containing the books that had brought her into another world and introduced to her the chance of a lifetime. She collapsed to her knees before the crinkled brown cardboard box, her clothes clinging to her like a cold second skin, her hair streaming down her shoulders in dripping tangles.

"Suzaku. If you can hear me, I need you to grant my wish. You claimed that you could not grant me the wish that I wanted…but I have an offer to make you." The center of her forehead seemed to retrace the four lines, creating the symbol identical to Chichiri's celestial mark. "Chichiri broke the bonds between the worlds of Fushigi Yugi and my own. But if you can repair that bond and bring me back to Konan, I will exchange with you the most precious thing I can think of." Clutching a hand to her breast, she felt her heart skip a beat. "In return for your deed, I will never return to my own world. I will give up everything, even the life I live here to be with the man I love. I sacrifice to you my ties to this world."

The world seemed to take in a long, slow, and shuddering breath. Ally's forehead prickled and felt as if it were slowly being sliced open, revealing a sacred marking that beamed with a turquoise light. She could smell the sea, taste the dew that clung to the morning flowers, and feel the warmth of a liquid memory encase her.

Red. Indescribable red and all its brilliance surrounded her, as if she had been placed within the facets of a pure ruby gem. Had Suzaku listened to her? Had he granted her wish? Was this…truly happening? Her mom had always told her that if it was too good to be true…then it probably was. But in this case…was it too good to be true? Had Ally been given one of the most precious gifts that anyone could ever be given? A second chance.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tasuki found Chichiri, which was surprising within itself, considering that he was completely drunk. He hiccupped and latched an arm around the blue-headed monk, watching as he cast the bandit a concerned look.

"Oh Tasuki, not again. No da." Chichiri sighed heavily, not willing to put up with another night of having Tasuki talk absolute nonsense in his sleep.

"_I'm_ the captain aroun' here. So when I say we order rice…we order rice."

"Riiiiiight. We'll just go with that. No da." Putting a supportive arm around the bandit's shoulders he helped steer Tasuki back towards the tavern where they had ordered a room to stay in for the night.

"Say, Chiri?"

"What? No da."

"What's wrong with yer eye?"

'_Baka.' _He thought inwardly as he placed the friendly mask over his features.

"I'll tell you that story another time. Right now you must concentrate on your walking, because I'm _not_ carrying you."

There was a moment's pause before those confused and half-lidded eyes cast a sidelong glance towards the monk.

"Right. ….What're we doin'?"

"_You_ are going to bed, no da. I'm going to stay up for awhile."

"Damn monk."

"Stupid bandit."

Chichiri grinned, finding an amusing release of frustration just by talking to a drunk Tasuki. Already his mood was slightly lightened.

Chichiri… 

He turned violently, head whipping to the side in search for the source of the voice.

"That almost sounded like…." He breathed, shock struck its way into his heart like an icy dagger, piecing through his chest and freezing his body completely. Had he imagined it? The bridge had been broken; the two worlds no longer coexisted with one another. The monk stared at the sky, wildly searching the heavenly blanket of stars for some type of answer.

"Oi, Chiri, what's wrong?"

He simply shook his head, blue bangs following his movements until he reinvented their stride towards the entrance of the tavern. That was impossible….

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I had a lot of fun re-inventing the emotions within this chapter. It's been a year in Chichiri's world and only a couple of weeks in Ally's world, yet the time apart feels the same. I tried to capture that desperation and yearning as best I could, and hopefully the next chapter will clear up a few things. Such as why Suzaku listened to her in the first place even after the connection between the two worlds were broken. Will Suzaku accept her offer? Or bargain for more than Ally is willing to give? The answer will come only if you REVIEW! I appreciate your reading and hope you will continue to follow this story as it unfolds into total fluff, mystery, and adventure. It's a "Mysterious Play" after all right? Now… press that Review Button! (Please and thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Love, an emotion so strong that you would give up everything._

_To just feel it once, to know that you are part of something special._

_To know that you can feel what love really is; to know, to feel, to love."_

-Source Unknown-

"Hmm…" Ally parted her eyelashes, revealing a blurry vision of the surrounding atmosphere. Bracing herself upon her hands and slowly rising, she felt her head reel and her stomach churn. Whatever had just happened…it had certainly been more unpleasant than any other time she had traveled through both time and space. Slightly shaking her head, as if she had water in her ears, she tried to clear away her dizzy thoughts. Once her vision began to clear, she gasped.

Before her was _not_ the familiar sight of her bedroom. It was a chamber that seemed to be hovering in a sacred dimension where no mortal was allowed to trespass upon. The floor seemed to be made of crystal clear glass, reflecting the galaxies and heavenly bodies of the universe. Her gaze followed the floor towards a lonely throne that lay mightily perched upon a series of-deep crimson carpeted-steps. Sitting in the prominent throne was the figure of the God Suzaku himself. He sat there, arms braced upon both arms of the throne, as his golden eyes seemed to pierce its way into her soul.

_"You're awake at last." _His deep and ethereal voice echoed throughout the room and caused a chill to ripple its way down her spine. Suzaku rose from his chair and descended the stairs with an in-human grace that only a God could posses. As he approached, his countenance grew more intimidating to the point Ally was practically gaping like an idiot in his direction. Once he stood before her, she immediately began to gather herself and bowed politely before him, thinking that it was the appropriate thing to do. A gentle hand came underneath her chin, lifting her face as well as the rest of her upper body so that she would sit upright. _"Human, you have summoned me for a wish and a bargain." _His golden hawk-like eyes seemed hurt, almost pained to have to speak of the deal they had made. _"I brought you here, to the halfway mark, my dwelling, to discuss something with you."_

She nodded, feeling his hand drop away from her chin, but his gaze never faltering upon her own. _"The offer you made me I will accept. It is an equal exchange, but I must ask… Are you ready to do this?"_

"Yes." She answered simply yet forcefully, not wanting to turn back now.

_"You are willing to leave your family behind? And everything you have ever known…for the sake of a love that could never be?"_

"Yes." An uncomfortable lump formed in the back of her throat, "I am prepared."

_"If I accept this wish, then it will take centuries for me to regain my energy. Meaning that I will not be able to return you to your world, ever again." _

It was a shock to hear the warning and seriousness annunciated within the last words of his sentence. Ever, was an awfully long time, and she would never see her parents again in real life. As the years would pass by in this world, hours would slowly stretch on in the other. She held his gaze fast, eyes blazing fiercely with determination as she began her proclamation to an almighty powerful God.

"Suzaku, I would wish it no other way. A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime, and I am _fully prepared_ to take it." Tears brimmed her eyes, turning the form of Suzaku into one big watery blur. "Because…because I _love_ him. With all my heart."

The crimson God slowly bowed his head; he had heard words like these before, from Miaka and Tamahome.

Concentrating all of his power into one last spell, Ally watched as the symbol upon his forehead came to life. The force of the spell grew around her until she felt the center of her forehead pulse with a diminishing pain. Raising a cautious hand to the skin there, she winced, fingertips tracing the four lines that were identical to the ones on Chichiri's knee.

_"Ally." _Suzaku began, his voice faltering slightly as he struggled to contain the power. _"May you…find happiness…." _

She smiled, the tears she had been holding back trickled down her hot cheeks as she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Thank you…Thank you Suzaku!"

The spell was complete.

------------------

Her world spun before her in an uncontrollable ride, which she did not wish to stop. She was on her way to Konan, to the world beyond her own, to the place where _he_ was…Chichiri. Ally curled herself into a ball, smiling as she placed her hands over her frantically beating heart. She had met with Suzaku, had sacrificed her previous life on Earth, and was traveling through countless dimensions, all for the sake of a powerful human emotion.

"Ok, that was definitely a sappy cliché." Ally frowned slightly until her smooth road turned bumpy, her protective bubble rumbled as a bright white light burst forth and ensnared her, turning her surroundings painfully white to the point she had to cover her tightly shut eyes with her hands.

Everything around her suddenly turned soothingly warm, even the air she breathed was moist and hot, almost sticky. The air grew dense, clinging to the exposed skin of her arms, face, and neck. Opening her eyes she was confronted with the familiar sight of colors blending and separating, like a giant kaleidoscope. The entire spectrum was being displayed in a shimmering array, dancing around her like an artist's paintbrush upon a canvas. It was like watching the sunrise from within the clouds, seeing the light accompanied by oranges, pinks, and purples. She, the girl from another world…had arrived….

------------------------------------------------------

Tai-Yi-Jun sneezed annoyingly. She hated waking up and finding the morning to be cold and frigid up on the peak of her invisible mountain. Wrapping her flowing robes more tightly around her, she made her way out of her chambers towards the shrine to conduct prayers. There was a disturbance in the air…something strange yet familiar. It was like trying to remember something that had never happened.

Shaking her head, she simply put her hands together and prayed to the four gods of this world. Now that she concentrated…it became more and more clear. Suzaku had done something, his power was weak…his being slowly undergoing a recovery process. Why had he lost a colossal amount of power? The last time something like this had happened…. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly dismissed herself from the incense filled room.

Standing before the large mirror, the old woman waved a wrinkled hand and waited for the image to become clear. The moment it appeared on screen, she gasped in shock, taken aback by what she saw.

"What…how can this be?!" Once Tai-Yi-Jun was involved, it was hard for her to let go of the subject at hand. "What evil is amiss?" She scratched her chin in puzzlement, there was no logical explanation for this, she would _have_ to investigate.

-------------------

It was a rare event indeed to see Tai-Yi-Jun leave her solitary mountain. She rarely left due to her duties as an ancient oracle, but this was a definite exception. Chichiri had wished for the connection to be broken between the two worlds. How could it be that it was repaired?

The source to all her questions was about half-a-mile away from her mountain, and lay sprawled upon the ground beside a small waterfall. She was giving off a pulsing red aura that was all too familiar. It was the girl, Ally, the one who had stolen her pupil's heart and had returned to her own time not but a year ago. The girl was fast asleep as she lay upon her side; her clothes were damp as well as her long hair. Apparently she had undergone a long journey due to the dark circles under her eyes and a sickly pale complexion. She couldn't help but smile; this was quite the turn of events. Tai-Yi-Jun carefully picked up the child, turned around in mid-air, and began to fly back towards Mount Taikyoku.

The Nyan-Nyan's immediately took action once Tai-Yi-Jun returned, the girl was healed, washed, and was given a new set of clothes as she was put to bed. The girl slept, her mortal skin still emitting a faint reddish glow. Folding her withered hands into her sleeves for warmth, the oracle watched over the girl while thousands of questions buzzed about her mind. Tai-Yi-Jun didn't like being puzzled for very long, so she hoped the girl would wake up soon to explain herself. Yet her presence struck a sympathetic cord within her heart.

"My child, what is your true purpose here?"

Eyeing the four lines upon the young girl's forehead, she recognized the symbol immediately, but said nothing. That symbol alone explained a good portion of the questions she had. "Chichiri…what will you do, now that your love is here?" She chuckled omnisciently, and wondered just how long it would take him to figure it out. He must have sensed the disturbance within the chi, so it wouldn't be too long before he came here to inquire after the strange presence. "You my dear shall humor me greatly. I anticipate "lover boy's" response." Cackling, she exited the room and left Ally to catch up on her rest. The next few days would prove to be very amusing indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch! No da!" Chichiri vigorously rubbed the top of his head. A great disturbance had broken his deep slumber; and in the process of being woken abruptly he had managed to smack his forehead on the top of the bunk-bead. After the pain had diminished, he threw the covers off of him, quickly got dressed and raced out the door with staff in hand.

Once outside, he placed the mask upon his face and felt it mold to the contours of his facial features, perfectly concealing all emotions to the world around him. Running his fingers through his long blue bangs, he sleepily rubbed the back of his neck and searched the sky for some type of sign. Little did he know that he had missed her completely.

"Perhaps…it was nothing?" Yeah right, he could only wish. "Maybe I should go and see Tai—" Before he could finish that thought, a loud roar of protest was audible from the tavern in the background. Tasuki was awake, and had apparently woken up the same way he himself had. Shaking his head while grinning softly, he found a dry spot to sit down and watch the sunrise.

He watched his breath release from his mouth in puffy white clouds, and drew his warm kesa around his shoulders. Chichiri closed his eye behind his mask, relishing in the silence the early morning had to offer before the angry bandit came to find him and complain about getting drunk. Something was…different…. The world didn't seem as tense…or unsteady. It was balanced, like it had been so long ago…to the point he could almost hardly remember.

"Oi! Chichiri!"

"Here it comes…." He sighed, waiting patiently for the bandit and his series of complaints.

"That's one way for a guy to wake up." Tasuki grumbled and rubbed at the top of his head.

"How's that? No da." Chichiri did his best to suppress a silly grin.

"By hittin' my head on the damn ceiling! Could that room have been any smaller?! Plus ya had to go an' get me drunk like that."

"Tasuki, you know very well I can't control your drinking ability. You did that on your own."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Weird."

"I'd say so. No da."

The bandit sat down beside the monk, leaning back on his hands and inclining his face towards the sky.

"It's feels different." This remark caught Chichiri's attention. "Like the world is back to normal. Plus the fact you're happier than usual." Smiling sheepishly, Chichiri nodded and looked back towards the rising sun, feeling the warm beams of light shine upon his face.

"I feel it too Tasuki. But I sensed some strange presence; it disturbed my web of chi. I'm thinking of seeing Tai-Yi-Jun, just to see if she knows anything. No da."

Tasuki snorted.

"That old hag, why bother? She'll just give ya some cryptic answer."

"I'm used to it, I trained under her for three years remember? No da."

"I don't see how ya could've put up wit her for tha' long."

"It's easy, especially when you're in search of a new life and she's the only one who can help. No da."

Tasuki cast him a sarcastic glance, rather than his usual glare, and returned his gaze back towards the morning. The silence endured between the two warriors for quite some time, until the orange haired companion broke the ice.

"Yer still thinkin' about her."

It was Chichiri's turn to cast the bandit a glance. Only his was more defensive. "Chichiri, ya can't go on livin' like this. She's gone, and there's nothin' any of us can do about it."

"You make it sound so simple Tasuki… to forget."

"Believe me, it wasn't. She was very dear to me too, and I know ya had very strong feelings for her."

"I love her Tasuki."

Tasuki's brows furrowed, no matter how hard he tried to make Chichiri let go of the pain he was feeling…love always remained. Pouncing to his feet, the bandit drew his tessen and pointed it towards the sun.

"Yeah?! And what will ya do if she never comes back?!"

Chichiri turned his head so that his grave expression could not be seen, even with the aid of a mask, his sorrow was detectable. He too rose to his feet, keeping his balance with the help of his staff.

"I'll still love her." He murmured, before making his way down the dirt road, which led to town.

------------------------

The city market and its people were beginning their day, furiously stocking up their markets and preparing meals to sell for the early morning rush. The rings upon Chichiri's staff jingled softly as he made his way through the small village.

During the time Ally had vanished from his life, he had had many encounters where the memory of her weighed heavily upon his mind. For instance, when he had been traveling with Tasuki, they had stopped in a small town for provisions when he spotted a small weaponry shop. Hanging in plain sight was a crafted bow, beautifully built for an expert marksman. Just seeing that bow reminded him of the time Ally was practicing shooting at the trunk of a tree. Her skills had improved greatly in so short a time, and had become quite the warrior. That was only one of the attributes he admired about her, and loved.

Shaking his head, he escaped his conscience and continued through the small village until he caught sight of something unexpected. A girl, with long chestnut hair that reached down to her waist, was making her way through the crowd. He could not see her face, but just her outline and figure was almost identical to…. Without thinking, he dodged a couple of passerby's and took a forceful hold of her arm.

"Ally?!" He gasped, before she turned around in alarm. It wasn't her. The young woman had brown eyes, a rounder face, and features that weren't remotely similar to the maiden of his dreams. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive me." He said in an embarrassed rush before bowing and hurriedly turning away to continue his journey. _'Stupid, the bond was broken, the wish was granted! Tasuki's right…she's never coming back.' _

Chichiri knew the pain of truth was just as terrible as the bite of a lie, but lies helped alleviate the reality of never seeing her again. It was bad enough that he had fallen in love despite his duties as a monk who had vowed to live a life without connection or desires. Yet, apart from anything else, he was man with a heart surrounded by ice. Ally had awoken a desirable flame within him, melting the coldness around his heart until it beat only for her. The more he talked to her and got to know her, the more intertwined their entities became. It was an irresistible fate that could not be denied. They both had let their guards down, and thus fell in love with one another in a way that was least expected. It all seemed a game at first: Warm smiles from across the room, battles of wits and word jousts, exchanging words of wisdom, careless touches, hidden secrets, and forbidden kisses. The evolution of love was a confusing thing, yet despite its puzzles it seemed perfectly normal. They started off liking each other, then began to depend upon one another, until a deeper bond grew between them. He remembered how she perfectly fit into his embrace, and how she would mechanically tuck her head into his shoulder. He in turn would stroke her long hair, gods, he had even combed that luscious hair. Always in secret he would quietly worship the beautiful female until it was too late to turn back. Of course he didn't admit to his feelings right away, it was kept under lock and key, perfectly hidden, until Ally would come along, with all her grace and innocence and coax it out of him.

Chichiri had always thought it strange how the emotion of love made someone do things they wouldn't even consider. Many times he had been able to sit next to women and feel perfectly calm. But when Ally was around, his hands itched to touch her. Like an electric shock that ran throughout him, longing to stroke the soft skin of her arm, or collect a lock of her hair and breathe in its scent. He saw this as temptation rather than attraction, and sought to banish it from his mind and body like he did with most things in his training as a monk. Much to his surprise, it never left him. It would always make a strong comeback whenever Ally was near. Even now…when she was gone forever…he could still feel that strong attachment, so that she would live on inside his heart…forever.

----------------------------------------------------

Ally woke up in the strangest manner possible. The very moment she opened her eyes, a familiar old woman that was 'scarier beyond all reason' was eyeing her. She yelped and nearly fell out of the bed.

"I see you haven't lost your disrespect for someone who found you and took care of you ever since you came to this world."

"T-Tai—?!" Ally began but could not finish; out of all places she had to land…she landed in the very heart of the Mysterious Play. The bedroom she laid in was similar to that of the time when Miaka and Tamahome had tried to save Yui from becoming the Priestess of Seiryu. Large crystal orbs levitated around the room, as supportive pillars lay scattered about the richly furnished room. "I…I actually made it. I'm here!" She cried happily, throwing herself backward and kicking at the sheets.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about your…_sudden_ appearance in this world." Ally stopped. "I am surprised that you have returned, but if Chichiri's wish had separated the two world completely…how is it that you came into contact with Suzaku?"

Chichiri….

Ally blushed all the way up to her hairline; her heart suddenly increased its tempo, raising until it became a frightened yet excited crescendo.

"Tai-Yi-Jun where is Chichiri? Is he—?"

"He's fine, I'll show him to you later if you wish, but first answer my question."

Ally told her the entire story, how she had been miserable without the existence of this world, and the kindled love within her heart urged her to finally make a stand. She still didn't know how she could've reached Suzaku. May it was because she had never gotten to make a wish of her very own…or maybe he had been watching over her, waiting for her to finally make her wish. Whatever the reason, she was glad that he accepted, and brought her here. Tai-Yi-Jun was a bundle of questions, and some were almost impossible to answer. Yet Ally cooperated with the interrogation until the oracle was somewhat satisfied, and instructed her to follow.

Ally stood before Tai-Yi-Jun's infamous mirror in which could see images or people from very far away, or could even control another person with means of ancient magic. An image of Chichiri was revealed upon the reflective surface, Ally could've sworn her heart stopped. He was walking upon a dirty road that lead out of a small village and into the mountains. He looked the same as ever, with his masked face and usual attire that consisted of a warm cotton shirt, brown leggings, and a deep sea blue kesa wrapped around his shoulders, followed by his green prayer beads and staff. It was the Chichiri she had always known and had immediately grown to love. Before she could get lost within his image, it flickered then disappeared entirely.

"Hey!" She turned to Tai-Yi-Jun, expecting an explanation for turning off the magical projection.

"Don't look at me like that young lady, he's on his way here. You should be thanking me for taking care of you and making you look somewhat presentable."

"How can I face him? It must have been so long…."

"A year."

"A whole _YEAR_?! Oh no…." Ally collapsed to her knees and began to feel her body tremble and she shook her head, unable to believe how long it had been.

"He's been suffering ever sine you left. If that makes you feel any better."

"Oh Chichiri…." Clasping a shaking hand over her mouth, she sobbed tearlessly, clutching at her heart as Tai-Yi-Jun gently patted her head.

"Don't overexert yourself. You've had a rough day, you should go and get some rest."

"How can I when…when he's going through so much pain? I must see him, but how will he believe that I am here?"

The ancient oracle nodded wisely then snapped her fingers and in entered a trio of Nyan-Nyan's.

"Leave him to me. I'll speak with him when he comes, then you two can catch up on everything you've missed."

Ally grinned shyly, the blush never fading from her hot cheeks as the little girls encouraged her to stand and follow them back to her sleeping quarters. But before she left the room, she turned to the old woman and smiled happily.

"Tai-Yi-Jun. Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. Not only was it the prelude to the beginning of all things that shall happen in this story, but also it's that intimate secrecy, realizing just how frightening love can be. Ally can't wait to see Chichiri, but she's also extremely nervous as to how he will react. I personally thought the description of how Ally awoke with Tai-Yi-Jun staring at her was hilarious. I borrowed the line 'scarier beyond all reason' from "Then Emperor's New Groove". I thought it suited the cranky old oracle quite nicely. Please do tell me what you think of this chapter; your ideas and wonderful comments inspire me to write the next chapter! HUGS


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimpse of how much I love you."_

-Source Unknown-

Surprisingly, Ally slept. Despite her toe-curling excitement to see Chichiri, she was still exhausted beyond belief due to the stages she had gone through to get there. The Nyan-Nyan's were unrelenting in their persistence to get her into bed, and stood there to make sure she went to sleep. Plus the fact that the bed was irresistibly comfy, and felt as if she were lying upon a cloud. Her exhaustion eventually won despite her best efforts to stay awake and wait for Chichiri to arrive, but she didn't know how long it would take him on foot. So she closed her eyes, and figured that Tai-Yi-Jun would wake her when he came.

"Nyan-Nyan?" She murmured before loosing consciousness completely. All three of them answered in union.

"Yes?"

"When Chichiri arrives, don't tell him I'm here. Immediately come and wake me up, ok?"

All three of them saluted, and resumed their careful watch upon the girl from another world until a dreamless sleep enveloped her.

-----------------------------

Ally _did_ dream. But it didn't seem that way at first. It was one of those dreams where you don't realize it's not real until it's too late.

She was standing behind the door, pressing her ear to the wood in an attempt to capture the sound of Chichiri's voice. It was friendly, warm, and unaware of the fact that she existed in the same world as he. She tried to open the door, but it was locked! She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. Knocking furiously upon the door no sound came from anything she did. It was as if she were living in a deaf world, where no sound existed except for Chichiri and Tai-Yi-Jun's voices.

"Chichiri, I assume you felt the disturbance in the chi?"

"I did. Do you know anything about it? No da."

There was a pause, until footsteps were audible in their approach towards the general direction of her door. _'Oh no! What do I do?!' _She wanted to hide, to disappear, to turn invisible, anything that might conceal herself from him. Though she longed to be with Chichiri again…she feared his reaction. There was a soft click. The door was unlocked. And in entered Chichiri.

There was a breathless moment of realization, recognition, and shock. All possible emotions were swarming together; causing her knees to shake and her lungs to forget how to breathe. His masked face did little to reassure her in any way that he was pleased to see her.

"Ally?" His voice was laced with surprise and astonishment until his eyebrows were drawn together, forcefully. "What are you doing here?" The question was rhetorical, and far too angry for her to answer, despite the fact she had no voice to speak with. He approached her, his movements sharp until he had firm hold upon both her wrists and pushed her back against a marble column. "The bond was broken! The wish was granted! Why are you here?!" He was yelling now, something she had never expected from him, especially when it was directed towards her. She tried to move and free herself from his iron grip, but in a situation such as this, she was powerless. This wasn't Chichiri, the man she knew was kind and gentle, he would never hurt her like this, or say such words. Flexing her hand, she took the seam of his mask and skillfully tore it from his face.

Her heart stopped.

The left eye, which was covered by a white scar that silently spoke of the pain of the past, was bleeding. It was a new wound, blood and tears mingling as his jaw clenched tightly. "You caused this wound, you brought this pain upon me! What is your true purpose here?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tai-Yi-Jun tapped her fingers boringly against the surface of one of the floating jade orbs in the palace. She could feel the child's unease and internal suffering. The Nyan-Nyan's informed her that she had went to sleep…apparently she was having a bad dream.

"She shouldn't be having any nightmares, Chichiri's coming, she should be glad!" The oracle grumbled impatiently, not liking the puzzling aspect of love. It was such a complicated emotion, and only got in the way of things. Just like Miaka and Tamahome…they had crossed all obstacle to be with each other. Her pupil had suffered greatly in the past, and came to her for training and a new purpose to serve in life, to forget the pain yet allow it to endure within him…to drive him to succeed. In time he overcame his fears and pain, but like his eye, the wounds of the past never healed completely. They left a scar, both visible and invisible upon his body and mind. He had a stubborn streak, which kept him from giving up on life and beat any challenge thrown in his path so that he may fulfill his helpful purpose to the best of his ability. At the cost of having a lingering guilt and a haunting past, his dual personality seemed to have blended together during the time he had spent with Ally. His gaze was softer, and his personality more gentle and kind rather than guarded. The past Houjun and the present Chichiri were one at last, creating a man with confidence…and the ability to love without fear.

She smiled, the crow's feet around her eyes and the wrinkles gathered throughout time upon her face stretched adoringly. She was glad that he was coming, to ask questions, and be given a simple yet powerful answer.

"I must ask…what will you do Chichiri?" Tai-Yi-Jun released an amused chuckle as she brought forth a mirror to analyze his progress. The young man was displayed before her. He could easily transport here in a matter of seconds, yet he continued his journey on foot for some obstinate reason. A look of determination and deep contemplation lay plastered upon that mask of his, he was thinking…thinking about her. "This is too easy, oh what fun this will be." The old woman hooted entertainingly, her anticipation growing with each step he drew closer to Mount Taikyoku.

------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri sneezed, apparently…someone was thinking of him. Mount Taikyoku wasn't too far away now, maybe less than a mile from where he was. As he advanced his way through a pass through the surroundings mountains and cliffs the strange presence from earlier grew more and more powerful, as if it were luring him in. His curious nature could not resist the temptation to discover what it might be, but some part of him was determined to finish the journey on foot. Chichiri's mind kept telling him to slow down…slow down…. Yet he felt so anxious. His stride increased its calm tempo, footsteps hurrying rather than lingering. Something was telling him to come, to hurry, to make haste.

"Must be the heat of the sun getting to me, no da." The monk tried to convince his mind to calm down, to relax, and to regain control. He readjusted his posture, now standing tall and recovering his 'cool as a cucumber' composure. He would pace himself, he would not rush…he would be the master of his own thoughts.

He had felt this before, strangely enough. This need…. It was from so long ago it seemed. A desire swallowed, hidden in the very darkest corner of his mind, only to be unearthed by one person…. Chichiri shook his head, bracing his hand against the rocky face of the cliff side. _'She's gone…never to return…she's gone….' _His heart ached within his chest, beating with sorrow until it slowly consumed the rest of him…like an invisible poison, spreading lethally throughout his body until he was numb with loneliness. He found little appreciation for the every-day beauty of life now that she was not in it…to share it with him. Every breath he took was a gift, to live without her.

When he was young, in his vigorous youth, he believed himself to be in love with his fiancé. He did love her, even to this day…a part of him continued to remain loyal to her memory. But under Tai-Yi-Jun's tutelage he had learned to accept the abandonment of earthly desires, yet still continue to love his childhood friends. He was capable of love, but he never truly experienced what love was until he met Ally. At first it was innocent attraction, until it hit him with a force of a thousand buckets of ice water. He _loved_ her.

Chichiri laughed dryly.

How could such a small word possess such colossal emotion? It made him dizzy just trying to think of how it worked, it was so complicated, with rules within rules to the point the rules no longer made sense. Yet it always turned out in the end…except in his case.

Sighing he pushed onward, his steps becoming heavy with dread as if he had taken the weight of the entire universe upon his shoulders. Why did he always have to carry so much pain? Biting his bottom lip at this thought, it was then he saw Tai-Yi-Jun's mountain.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Ally woke with a start: chest heaving and heart jumping out of her chest until she pressed a hand to her breast to calm its frenzied beating.

"What was that?" She whispered, eyes wide from the aftershock of the nightmare. The dream had been so realistic…so vivid…that she had almost believed it to be real. Ally calmed her breathing, creating a pattern of inhales and exhales until her body was back to normal. Chichiri…. In her dream had had been so angry…so forceful that he wasn't the same. Who knows what a year could have done to him? He had been so alone, taking on so much pain to the point he was miserable.

"You caused this wound, you brought this pain upon me! What is your true purpose here?!"

She shuddered from the dream-Chichiri's words. What if what he said was true? The last time she came here, she always believed that her purpose had been to meet Chichiri. But was that true? Had love been the reason behind her entire adventure? If so…why allow her to fall in love only to be separated in the end?

"Too many questions." She grumbled, clasping a hand to her pounding forehead. Logic was not on her side, especially when she had just woken up from a terrible dream. Surveying the area, it was then she caught sight of the door on the other side of the room. Eyeing it suspiciously, she crawled out of bed and approached it. The door was not locked, that was a good sign. Ally nearly fainted out of relief until she turned back around to find her 'human' clothes lying in a neatly folded pile upon the bed, along with a comb.

Once dressed, Ally discovered a pearl comb resting next to the spot where her folded clothes had been. She wrestled with the snarls and tangles within her long hair. It must have come out of its bun when she ran home from the library. The teeth of the comb finally passed smoothly through her long curtain of chestnut hair. She smiled, then frowned. What on earth was she going to do with her hair?! What did Chichiri like? Ally tested out a few braids, but undid them as soon as they were plaited. Nothing seemed to fit with the occasion. Could she just leave it down? Or would that be too simple? Heaving a sigh of irritancy, she collected about half of her thick hair, tucked it back and wound it into a bun then inserted the comb into place, so that half of her hair was down and the other half was up.

Girlishly looking at her reflection in one of the floating orbs in the room, she rubbed some life into her sleepy face until her cheeks were pink and her eyes bright. When that was done, there was nothing else to do. So she returned to the bed and sat down on the edge, bracing her elbows upon her knees so that she could hold her face in her hands. Everything was changing so quickly. In just one day she had given up the life she led to be given a second chance at love in another world. Her family would wonder, but perhaps…they would find her open journal on her bed and read her story? Maybe that would explain a few things. Finding that highly unlikely, she closed her eyes and listened. The palace was perfectly silent. The Nyan-Nyan's were probably pestering Tai-Yi-Jun, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their friend.

Chichiri….

She felt a blush burn her cheeks. The very thought of seeing him again was…exhilarating yet terrifying. What if the nightmare she had had…was true? Swallowing hard, she buried her face into her hands and rubbed at her aching temples. Of all the times to get worked up…she just had to have an adrenaline rush now. He hadn't even arrived yet and she was already going out of her wits! _'ARG!' _Her conscience screamed inwardly until there was a soft knock on the door and in walked Tai-Yi-Jun.

The oracle was grinning like an idiot.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. He's almost here."

Ally's heart nearly stopped for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oh my God." She breathed, glad that she was sitting down.

"Now, when he comes I want you to stay here, and wait for the opportune moment."

Ally cast the old woman a suspicious glance.

"You're not going to lock the door are you?"

"Of course not, he'll have to come in eventually right? Now, please refrain from jumping out and scaring the poor boy. Just stay here and wait until we come in."

Ally nodded then turned her head to the side to hide her grave expression. But before she knew it, that old and wrinkled face was right in front of hers.

"Now what's wrong?"

She didn't answer; there were too many things to say and feel all at once. Questions led to answers, and answers led to consequences.

Tai-Yi-Jun took her hands in hers, and patted them reassuringly.

"My dear, if you love him as much as I think you do, you'll be fine. You've had to handle far tougher things than this."

Patting her cheek, Tai-Yi-Jun turned and seemed to glide out of the room until she reached the door and smiled back at her. "Now remember, wait for us to come in. Humor an old woman won' t you?"

Nodding in confirmation, the door were closed, but _not_ locked. Leaving Ally to sit and wait…her veins ablaze with anxiousness.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri transported to the top of the mountain, not wishing to spend another half and hour trying to climb treacherous rocks. Once he arrived at the gate, the strange aura was immensely strong. It was here, whatever or whoever it was. So that could only mean that Tai-Yi-Jun knew _more_ than something about the foreign presence. He made his way towards the door.

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Chichiri." Came Tai-Yi-Jun's voice. Ally fell out of the bed with a painful thump, but recovered quickly due to the amount of adrenaline pumping throughout her body. Scrambling to her feet and making her way towards the door, she pressed her ear against it, just as she had done in her dream. She could hear her heartbeat within her ears, its energetic thumping pounded in a hurried rhythm.

"Tai-Yi-Jun, it is an honor, no da." Came the reply of a familiar stranger. The voice was far warmer and kinder than it had been in her dream. Already the dream she had had appeared to be fake. Her insides melted with warmth as the sound of his voice filled her ears with its sweet yet masculine sound. A great longing filled her chest, provoking her to open the door and fly to him…but that would only frighten him, as Tai-Yi-Jun had said. So she listened to her better judgment and waited.

"Chichiri, I suppose you came here for a reason?"

'_Of course he has!' _Ally's mind snarled sarcastically.

"Yes. Last night, and earlier this morning, I felt a disturbance in the world."

Tai-Yi-Jun grunted in acknowledgement.

"And now that I have come here, its aura has grown even stronger."

Ally wasn't sure if she liked to be classified as an 'it'.

"Chichiri, your powers serve you well."

"Thank you. But I was wondering if you could tell me anything about it? This strange presence that has made itself known in our world. Certainly it cannot be Miaka or Tamahome?"

"No, but it is from another world."

There was a long pause, wither from the shock or the fact that he was trying to register what she had just said.

"Another world?! B-but how?"

Tai-Yi-Jun chuckled that omniscient chuckle, which seemed to tease him with the famous 'I know something you don't know'.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation. Or shall I show them to you?"

Ally quickly backed away from the door, heart racing madly.

"Both, if necessary."

"Well my dear boy, have a seat."

'_This could take awhile.' _Ally's mind groaned, afraid that if she made any noise he might come flying. Her door opened, and in popped one of the Nyan-Nyan's. Her pert expression beamed up at her as her tiny hand motioned for Ally to crouch down to her level.

"Master Chichiri is here." She whispered in her ear. Ally smiled and nodded, then placed a finger over her mouth, reminding the girl of their bargain. To not tell Chichiri that she was here. Nyan-Nyan nodded, but before the girl could happily bounce out of the room, Ally pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Thank you." She breathed ever so softly that she feared that the Nyan-Nyan didn't hear her. But she had, and smiled.

-----------------------------

"You see Chichiri. The bond has been rebuilt between our world and the others. The ties between fiction and non-fiction still exist."

"Then…that strange aura?"

Tai-Yi-Jun rose from her seat on the floor and motioned for him to follow her. He in turn raised himself to his feet and followed her, still confused as to what was going on. When they reached the door the Nyan-Nyan had entered only a few minutes ago, the ancient oracle turned to him.

"Brace yourself Chichiri."

He nodded.

"And take off that mask. You will not need it for this."

Without question, he removed the smiling mask from his face, revealing his true face. Once satisfied, Tai-Yi-Jun opened the door to reveal a familiar room, the one where he had placed Miaka and Tamahome after they had returned from the Seiryu Empire. They entered, and inside was something he did not expect to find in a million years. It was Ally.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

(Author's Note): And the plot thickens! Will Ally's horrible dream become reality or will it be a happily ever after? Major Fluff will appear in the next chapter, so prepare yourself! Please do tell me what you think of this chapter! It was difficult to write, I tried to mix in all the suspense and eagerness to see one another, did I capture that well? Please do review! Thank you all so much for your notes and comments! They're wonderful! If you all review, I may just post the next chapter on **Christmas Morning** as a peasant to you all. So click that REVIEW BUTTON!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Fate brought you back to me, this time I won't let you leave. _

_I'm going to love you until the end."_  
-Source Unknown-

Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop. The universe and all its inhabitants froze for a breathless minute that seemed to last for a lifetime and beyond….

There she stood, like a realistic dream that had come back to haunt him. Only this time, he was awake. Chichiri couldn't think of what to do, his grip upon the staff loosened until it clattered to the ground in a resounding jingle of golden rings. His mind reeled with emptiness, as if a warm wind had blow away every question or thought within his brain. Ally had left, the wish was granted, their worlds separated, how could it be that she…was standing right in front of him? He didn't dare look away from her, whether she was a dream-like image or not, he feared that if he didn't keep her gaze…she might disappear in a puff of smoke. Tai-Yi-Jun's voice broke his reverie.

"Ally _is_ here Chichiri. Suzaku repaired the bridge between our worlds, allowing her to return here."

He couldn't believe it! Was this really happening? Could it be possible? (A/N: He's obviously not paying attention to Tai-Yi-Jun, tee hee)

He watched as a blush blossomed across her cheeks, her entrancing aqua eyes shimmering as if she were about to cry.

"C-Chichiri." She whispered. Her voice made it real. He took a shaky step forward, just to see if anything would happen, but she remained where she was. Experimentally taking another step forward he watched as she-again- did nothing.

He ran to her, and she to him, until they met somewhere halfway in an embrace that surpassed all throughout time.

Chichiri breathed her in, running his hands through that long hair he had dreamed about. His fingers stroked her face, her neck, the backs of her arms, her back, her slender waist. Her couldn't stop himself from touching her, relishing in the pure reality that she was really there. Ally clung to him in a way that meant she never wanted to let go, her body shaking as she sobbed his name and showered his face with sweet kisses. Before he lost himself within their tender greeting, he took the sides of her face and smoothed away her tears with his thumbs. There had been too many tears already; there was no need for them…not any longer.

"Thank Suzaku you're alright." He murmured, his eye consuming her familiar appearance with a warmth they both remembered. All the feelings that he had endeavored to kill in her permanent absence seemed to be reborn, as if they had never left. Before he could think, he descended his lips upon hers in a hungry kiss that took the place of all the kisses they had missed in each other's absence.

--------------------------

Somewhere during their series of kisses, Tai-Yi-Jun left them to be alone and closed the door behind her. Ally never loosened her hold upon Chichiri, nor did he upon her. Their loving touches became reassuring and warm now that they believed one another to be real. She mechanically ran her fingers through his long blue bangs as he leaned his forehead against hers. His liquid amber eye was half-lidded, and watched her with gentle gaze.

"I still can't believe this is real. I thought…I would never see you again."

"Which is why I had to come back. I couldn't live without you, life back home was pointless." She motioned for them to sit down upon the bed, and he gladly accepted. The excitement of their reunion had worn them out as the adrenaline continued to absorb their energy.

"I'm _somewhat_ honored to hear you say that, but what about the life you had?"

Ally cast him a sidelong glace that seemed to smother him with sarcasm.

"Are you saying you want me to go back home?"

"No!" The forcefulness of his answer was enough to startle her senseless, she stared surprisingly at him while he hid his face from her. His hands were clenched into tight fists upon the bed sheets, the skin of them were turning white as the tendons popped.

"I…." He breathed in shakily, hesitated, then continued after a deep exhale. "I missed you…_so_ much." Chichiri swooped in and kissed the corner of her mouth, revealing to her the glistening trail of tears shimmered beneath his right eye. She obliged to his invitation by turning her head slightly to capture his mouth with her own. It was chaste at first, teasing in a way, like the faintest brushing of a moth's wing. Then Chichiri prompted a much deeper response, thus deepening the kiss until it grew to be heated and passionate. Her pleading tugs and his hungry pulls rivaled one another until both were left breathless. The force of the kiss caused them to fall back against the bed, allowing Chichiri to hover over her. "Hmm, reminds me of where we left off a year ago." His smile was contagious, as a giddy yet sly grin spread across her kiss-bruised mouth.

"You wouldn't dare, you're a monk."

"Ah, but some have broken their vows of chastity."

"You wouldn't."

"I don't know. With you back in my life I may just reconsider."

She laughed ticklish-ly as he kissed his way down the white column of her throat, but kept to his oath and progressed no further.

"I love you." Ally pressed her lips to the hand that lingered upon her right cheek, provoking a throaty chuckle from Chichiri.

"I love you more." He challenged.

"No, your love cannot rival mine. I crossed through time and space to be with you, you can't top that."

Carefully considering his answer, he soon replied with yet another challenge.

"I had to endure an entire_ year_ without you. You however probably were gone a couple weeks in your world."

She frowned slightly.

"No fair."

"I win." He grinned triumphantly before she launched an attack and circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, to silence the monk's gloating.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ally and Chichiri lay next to one another upon the bed, (A/N: fully clothed mind you!) holding each other's hands and foreheads pressed together.

"What did you do…without me here?" She whispered softly, fearing that anything spoken above a night's wind would bring the suspicion of the ancient oracle.

"Honestly…I was not living."

She cocked her head in curiosity, and the monk was more than happy to oblige her in the explanation of the sorrow incurred upon him over a year's time.

"Every day held no purpose, I could only think of you over and over again to the point I wasn't living in the real world anymore. I was dreaming almost constantly, that is…until Tasuki—"

"Tasuki! Oh my God, how is the bandit? Why wasn't he with you?"

Chichiri sheepishly cast his eye away from her.

"We…had a little argument before I left for Tai-Yi-Jun's mountain."

"Do tell." She raised a chestnut eyebrow, provoking a sigh from her blue haired lover.

"Long story short, he's been trying to convince me to forget about you. Even though he hides it incredibly well…he missed you as much as I did. He convinced himself that you were never coming back, and has committed to getting himself drunk almost every night now."

"All because of me?"

"All because of _you_. Yes, I've had to endure a drunken bandit's banter for the past 365 days."

Ally couldn't help but conceal her silly grin from the pestered monk.

"I'm sorry you had to undergo such a task in my absence."

"That's alright, as long as you're with me…none of that matters."

"Aren't you sweet. But you can't avoid the bandit forever, we'll leave tomorrow and find him."

Chichiri sighed again.

"I suppose. Perhaps your sudden arrival will stun him enough to forget our little banter."

A bubbling fit of laughter erupted through her as she curled into a ball, Chichiri didn't help this at all when he launched his own tickle attack upon her abdomen and sides.

"S-stop! C-Chichiri!" She wheezed as tears of laughter trickled down her cheeks. He eventually retreated and ceased his childish attack, his own and real face claimed by a glorious smile, rather than having his mask do it for him. Ally placed her hands over her soar stomach and simply stared up at him.

"I really missed you too. Every day was like a lifetime without you." Her hand drifted over his, and gradually pulled it over her until it rested against her beating heart. "Can you feel it? It's alive again, because you're here…with me." Chichiri's expression was absolutely priceless. It was indescribable, with its mixture of countless emotions. Leaning down he softly brushed his lips over hers; she could feel his mouth curve in a loving smile.

"Get some sleep. We'll see if we can find Tasuki tomorrow."

Chichiri rose slightly and nearly began his journey off of the bed until Ally frantically grabbed the cloth of his sleeve.

"Don't go!" She pleaded; more terrified than desperate that he would go and never come back. Not that he would actually do anything like that…but the fear was still there, eating away at her common sense. Chichiri could probably sense her instability of thought, but her put up with it…as he did with most things in his life. He sat back down on the bed and proceeded to kiss the center of her brow, both cheeks, and the tip of her nose.

"I'm just going to talk with Tai-Yi-Jun, we have much to discuss."

"Must you do that now? It's late." She gave him the biggest baby-fawn eyes she could manage without being overly girly about it. This only succeeded in an awkward grin from him and making her feel like an idiot.

"_Rest_. I'll come back when we're done talking."

"But—" She tried her best to persuade him into getting some rest for himself, but he only met her in a kiss so forceful that it silenced all words and sealed away all thoughts. Once he had sampled and tasted the interior of her mouth he left her speechless and kiss-bruised and filled to the brim with lust, '_damn that monk….'_ She shot a glare after him until he had completely vanished behind the door to the room. "There's _no_ way I'm going to get any sleep now." Ally grumbled before burying her face into the soft feather pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ally awoke in the greatest manor possible. She was slightly curled on her side, enveloped in a great warmth provided by the man who slept next to her. Chichiri was fast asleep, with an arm securely wrapped around her waist, slightly pulling her close to him. She smiled against his knitted white shirt and inhaled his oh-so-familiar scent. It was like newly fallen rain, combined with crisp sunshine through the emerald canopies of trees. He was nature; carrying its kindness and gentle ways of living, enduring the years with strict laws of simplicity. Snuggling as close as she could get, she felt him stir slightly.

"Don't you leave me." Chichiri whispered into her hair, tightening his hold upon her until she felt she might pop.

"In English we say 'good morning'." She replied sarcastically, watching as his face blossomed with morning-groggy happiness. "What time did you come to bed?"

"Late." He grinned crookedly before she poked him continuously. "Ow! No da!" He laughed before taking both her wrists, thus preventing the continuation of her poke attack.

"Ha, I have rendered you back to the monk that you are." She scoffed triumphantly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'no da'. That's Chichiri I've always known."

He blinked, as if he were unsure as to how he should respond to that.

"You mean…you've been wanting to hear me say—"

"No da." She finished for him.

"I see," He grinned, "no da."

Ally nuzzled aside the prayer beads and buried her cheek into the space where his neck and shoulder connected. "You talked in your sleep last night." The monk chuckled, apparently she must have said something memorable otherwise he wouldn't have brought it up, or be holding it against her. She was already blushing like mad when he stated,

"You said you loved me."

"You already know that." She murmured, pressing her heated face into his neck so he couldn't see her embarrassment.

"Shall we go and find Tasuki now? Are we traveling by foot so that we procrastinate seeing the fiery bandit, or by transporting through your kesa and get it over with?"

"It's scary that you should know me so well…. No da" The monk frowned slightly before concealing his handsome features with his permanently smiling mask and seeking out his staff.

"I say we get it over with, besides, you even said it yourself. The shock of him seeing me should banish all remembrance of the quarrel you had."

"I don't know," he captured her within his arms and kissed the tender skin of her neck beneath her ear, "If we go by foot, I'll have you all to myself for a while longer."

"No da." She added.

---------------------------------

Much to Chichiri's dismay, they traveled by transportation and made it to their destination in a matter of seconds. Once they landed, Ally surveyed their surroundings while Chichiri skillfully gathered up his kesa, wrapped it over his shoulders and looped it through the golden ring around his middle.

They were standing on a thin dirt road, which lead towards a tavern only a third of a mile away. She reassuringly tugged on the ring he finished tying the kesa through and smiled.

"I can't wait to see his expression."

"Nor can I. This'll be fun no da."

They exchanged sly glances before reinventing their stride down the road towards the hospitable place where Tasuki dwelled.

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!"

That was the signal.

Ally waited patiently upon the cliff overlooking the surroundings mountaintops while Chichiri went inside to look for his orange-haired companion. Apparently they had found each other. It wasn't long before she saw Chichiri exiting the building and following closely behind the figure of someone who was running like mad towards her. The raspberry colored tunic, the drawn tessen, and the flaming orange hair, it was definitely Tasuki. He stopped his frantic approach about a foot away from her, huffing and puffing to the point she thought he might breathe fire or hyperventilate and pass out. His amber eyes were wide, staring her up and down until he could no longer resist. "Ah lass! Yer back!" Collecting her into his arms, he crushed her against him and swung her around in circles.

At last they were together, the trio were reunited regardless of their separate existences. Her lover Chichiri was back in her life, along with the boisterous bandit Tasuki. After crying so much over the last few days she thought she would have none left…but somehow…a few tears managed to escape.

"Thank you Suzaku. Thank you…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

A/N: Merry Christmas! Hopefully you were satisfied with this fluff-packed chapter. It was a treat to write. This is hopefully **not** the end of the story; there will be many obstacles to overcome in the future. I just need time to plot out a few possible ideas…. If any of you have any flashes of inspiration you'd like to share with me or would like to see in future chapters please do drop me a review! And thank you all for the reviews; they really help with the confidence to keep writing! hugs Please review in order to see new chapters!


	5. The Ending

(A/N: Anybody still out there:insert crickets chirping: I'm sorry if this chapter took too long, but exam week turned my brain to cottage cheese (trust me) and that only worsened by procrastination. I put A LOT of time and effort into this chapter, it is the LAST CHAPTER by the way. Thank you all for playing along and being such wonderful supporters:hugs crowd:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. Nor do I own Chichiri, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story. MWAHAHAHA!

_"Marriage is more than the entanglement of two hearts, it is the entwining of two lives, forever."_

_-Anonymous_

Chichiri had been running from his feelings all morning. Unable to confront the object that resided within his woolen pocket, he simply resorted to panicking internally. From the outside, no one would have guessed he was suffering so.

Now that purpose had been brought to his life, he felt obligated to envelope his wings around that precious object, and shield it from the rest of the world, keeping it nearby and safe under his every watchful eye. As a monk, he had sworn to never embrace feelings of love…yet he had defied that solid taboo a hundred times over. The plain and simple young woman whom had inconspicuously thawed the ice from his forbidden heart gradually accepted his character… she had accepted him for who he _truly_ was.

He sighed, trying not to get too lost within his recurring thoughts. That constant nagging never ceased, it only continued to worsen like a bruise to the heart. He considered the silly and childish method of picking petals from flowers to determine what he should do. But he dared not hurt nature for the sake of his conscience. This was his choice, and he was firmly determined to pursue it…the only thing that stood in his way was a simple answer from the maiden he loved.

Burying his head into his hands, he surrendered to the chain of thought. It was his future…as well as hers, and she had as much of a right to consider it as he. At first he had simply considered the facts: She had come here on her own free will, and it was virtually impossible for her to return to her own time any time in the near future. Suzaku had spent the last of his energy to get her this far, and she was determined to stay. The remembrance of her stubbornness brought a smile to his lips. She wanted to stay…here with him…. _Don't get ahead of yourself. _His mind snapped, keeping him in check with reality rather than mere fantasy. He wanted her to stay of course, forever. But would she accept a life such as this? To dwell within a book, be written into his story?

"Oy, Chiri. Ya gotta ask her eventually." Came the voice of his bandit companion. A roguish grin playing upon his fanged mouth.

"Oh Tasuki, what should I do? The last time I was to be married was with…." Memories weren't always wonderful, they could take the form of horrible scars that never faded.

"Don't ya dare back outta this." Tasuki growled while taking a seat beside him and pointed his finger at Chichiri in accusation. "You love her, and she loves you. Nothing else should matter. Everything is in the past Chiri…ya chan't change that. After all that has happened, ya deserve to be happy."

"But…does she deserve someone like me."

The bandit was unperturbed by this insolent question, he just couldn't see how the monk could be so depressed by the thought of making Ally the happiest girl in the world.

"Now yer talkin' nonsense. Ya owe it to yerself Chiri. Don't lower yerself to that level, yer one of the best men I have ever known."

"Thanks Tasuki." He simply answered, glad that he had a friend who would help drag him out of his shell and accept this opportunity.

"Yer welcome. Now get out there and find her. Don't hold back or I'll fry ya."

_Leave it to Tasuki to cheer me up and threaten me at the same time. _Nonetheless he nodded and stood, his heart beating rapidly even though he was nowhere near Ally. The very thought of what he was about to do did little to steady the frantic racing within his chest. Gripping his staff as if it were a lifeline, he swallowed his fear and began a journey to find the golden haired maiden practicing her archery in the nearby forest.

----------------------------------------------

THWACK

The arrow had sped through the air in a straight line, unaltered by the soft breeze of the late afternoon. It hit just outside the tiny patch of moss she had been focusing on. _Damn, so close…_said her competitive streak. She had been practicing for a few hours now, and the sorry tree had suffered countless blows to the exposed bark around the bullseye patch of emerald moss. Readying another arrow into the longbow she straightened, retaining a perfect stillness that one might have confused her for a statue. She slowed her breathing, focusing on that one patch of green that endlessly taunted her. It was then a soft jingle broke through her deep concentration, it was a sound she knew all too well. Ally lowered the bow, not wanting to waste one of her few remaining arrows on an unfocused target.

"Hello Chichiri." She smiled at his approaching figure. In the span of time it took him to reach her, she could tell that there was something uneasy about his countenance. He seemed wary, unsure, almost…lost? He stood before her, a small smile touched his exposed topaz eye.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." His eye barely flickered to the tree that had incurred her archery wrath. "I can see you're having fun." Chichiri's fingers whispered over her cheek and into her thick hair to capture a stray natural curl.

"Hey, are you alright?" She inquired softly, trying to meet his gaze, which seemed to be fascinated by the strands of hair wrapped around his finger.

"I'm fine. Just…" He sought for a good word to use, "Thinking."

"Apparently it wasn't a pleasant thought." _Poor guy, he looks as if he didn't get any sleep last night. _She creased her eyebrows with worry. She didn't like it when he kept his troubles locked up inside. Something was bothering him, and she was _very_ determined.

Gently taking his face in both her hands, she forced him to look at her.

"You should rest. Because truly…you look terrible."

"Gee thanks." He chuckled, leaning into her hands to feel the warmth of her touch. She couldn't suppress a smile at this childish reaction, he could be so cute sometimes. Releasing her hold on his face, she took his hand and led him over to a fully bloomed Sakura tree that quietly shed its pink petals to carpet the earth around it.

He obliged to her insistent idea of a nap, he was rather tired…but he had sought her out for a reason.

"Ally…." He leaned against the trunk of the tree, trying his best to stay upright as his body suddenly drained itself of energy.

"Hmm?" She replied, her gaze reaching out to him.

"What would you think…of staying here?"

She blinked.

"You mean…out in the wilderness or in the nearby tavern?"

"No. Ah…let me see." He quickly tried to think of another way to put it. "I mean, in this world. With me."

"I have no choice but to stay here. I probably can never go back." Her aqua gaze turned distant, as if she were remembering her previous life. "But I wouldn't trade this for anything. I'm with you, and nothing else matters. Why?" _Why is he asking me this all of a sudden?_

An adorable blush spread across his cheeks as he diverted his eye in a different direction. Much to her disappointment, she could not figure out what he was getting at…that is…until he flat out said it.

"Well uh…you see…. I-I've been thinking and…I want you to stay here with me, forever."

It was her turn to blush as he slipped a pure jade ring out of the pocket of his shirt and took her hand to slip it onto her finger. "That is…if you'll have me."

She didn't know what to say. Chichiri had just proposed! Ally gaped down at the ring, then at him, then down at the ring again. Her eyes welled up with tears, each one holding a greater liquid happiness as she suddenly threw herself at him, which knocked both of them backwards against the earth in a shower of pink petals.

"Yes Chichiri, yes! I will stay with you…forever." She nuzzled her face into his shoulder as his arms encircled their way around her waist, holding her close against him. Their laughter and tears mingled together until they simply resorted to pleasurable kisses. Off in the distance, the bandit Tasuki raised a shot of sake into the air then quickly swallowed the throat-warming drink.

"Good fer ya Chichiri. Good fer ya."

---------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Ally and Chichiri were married a few weeks later after the extravagate proposal and journeyed into the West to settle down into a small home. Over the years they had their own adventures, which included their return to the palace and see the warriors of Suzaku once again and be congratulated on their joining.

After a few years of having each other all to themselves, they decided to take another adventure that required both time and effort. Children. Ally had two girls and a boy, resulting in two proud parents accompanied by many headaches. They would soon grow to have their own journeys and experiences, eventually they would tell them of the quest they had embarked upon many years ago, and how Ally was actually from another world. But for now, she simply rejoiced in the fact she was spending the rest of her life with the man of her dreams and their children, whom were constantly vying for attention.

To make up for all the things she might had missed, Chichiri taught her the language and provided her paper and supplies to write their story. She became an accomplished writer in the world of ancient China, as well as a renowned archer. The proof is in the arrow that lays buried in the very heart of the patch of moss growing amongst the tree in the forest.

-End-

------------------------------------------------

Thank you all so much for reading! It was a pleasure to tell this tale and have so many of you supporting me. Needless to say…computers are nasty things that should occasionally be drug out into the street and shot due to their nasty manners. But I made it this far:strikes dramatic pose: I have conquered that mountain…now I just need to begin climbing the next one. :) Hopefully you ALL will be able to take that next journey with me! **If you have any ideas as to what I should write with my next fanfic, please do drop me a review.** I would prefer to write something either along the lines of Naruto or Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh) So please tell me what you think and hopefully I shall try to update EVERY FRIDAY from this point onward. **:tosses gift baskets to all who review:**


End file.
